Leaves From the Vine
by LaMont Milbourne
Summary: POST WAR AU. When Zuko does not survive the lightning from Azula. A funneral is held, this is what takes place. One shot.


**So I was chilling in my room reading other fanfics when I thought what would be said at the funeral for Zuko, if he died from the lightning bolt that he took for Katara?  
First fanfic. Enjoy Joy (:**

It was sunset, one day after the hundred year war had ended. An elderly man adorned in the finest crimson and gold robes his nation had to offer, stood on the balcony that allowed him to associate with all of his people at once. This same balcony had been where his nephew was accepted back by his nation not more then four weeks prior to this dreadful evening.

Firelord Iroh, the Dragon of the West stepped in to the sight if his people, who had flocked to this ceremony like Vulture-Hawks to their prey, but Vulture-Hawks in mourning as thier beloved Prince Zuko was about to finally join Agni and watch over his people. The aged Dragon took in a deep breath and let out a tear-jerking sigh along with enough steam to give his nickname literal meaning. Once more the newly crowned Firelord looked to the sun and began to address his fellow mourners.

"My Nephew was a man of honour, and like any man of honour he had more than his fair share of struggles. In his youth, even from his birth he showed nothing but love to his nation and though his actions may be considered unorthodox or disrespectful he had nothing but the greater interests of his people and his land at heart". The wise man stopped as various shouts could be heard for the crowd including "We love you Zuko" and "Be one with the Sun".

Wiping a tear from his eye the Dragon of the west continued. "His last four years with us, were his most darkest yet most rewarding years because the choices he made to better himself for this nation and its people allowed him to master his element, gain unquestionable honour and fresh insight to the future of this country as well as understanding what it meant to be royalty and having learnt these things the way that he did, beyond the hardest way, made him into the man we knew, the Prince we all knew he could be".

The elderly man gazed out to the horizon, watching the sunset and he realised that as the thing that gave everyone life continued to set so too does the suffering for this world, his people and his land. But not for him. No not him. One would've thought that he'd been prepared for this having already lost one son to the war but even though he had experience in dealing with this kind of grief, it did not make the process any easier.

"It was once said by a great Pai-Sho master that a true Firelord is not measured by the strength of his flame but by the strength of his heart. Zuko proved this statement to be true. During his banishment he risked his own life to save members of his crew, he out witted numerous times Admiral Zhao before he had even mastered firebending, he saved a from corrupt Earthbending Soldiers, he freed the Avatars Bison, he held his own against the Avatars Waterbending teacher, he broke free prisoners of war from the Boiling Rock but the main thing was that he knew when he had lost honour and he did everything to get it back".

The crowd cheered at every mention the late Fire Prince's accomplishments and this brought a sense of pride to the old man's eyes. Listening to the roar of the crowd and the acceptance his 'son' had received. This gave the grieving man the strength he so desperately needed to continue.

"Our prince's final stand came against his sister Princess Azula during Sozin's comet. Azula was not in the state of mind that she is so well known for, years of manipulation form their father Ozai had finally taken its toll on the young soul and she was more maniacal than ever before. Knowing this Zuko challenged her for the right of the title of "Firelord" and their epical battle began".

During these words no one had even whispered as every soul there that evening was listening on edge as Iroh began to tell them about the battle that took place between the two royal siblings.

"If you had of seen this battle one would of bet that Azula would be the calm defensive one in the battle and Zuko would've been the aggressive offensive one in the battle but that wasn't the case. In fact it was the complete opposite of that. Azula was the aggressive energy and Zuko was the calm energy. Empowered by the comet above them Azula struck first only for her blue flames to be blocked by Zuko's red ones. Those outside of the palace walls described the battle has an intense heat that painted the skies with flashes of purple as flames of blue collided with flames of Red."

During this recount the crowd "ooooohed" and "aaaaaahed" at each of the Firelords words hanging off each of them. Waiting in anticipation for what would come next.

"Zuko had Azula in a state of desperation as all of her attacks were either blocked or countered. So in an attempt to finish the battle quickly he taunted Azula hoping to redirect the lightning at her, a skill which only he and I possessed. And to some extent his plan worked but she aimed the lightning not at him but at Princess Katara of the Southern Water tribe".

There were gasps from all around the plethora of people that had gathered to mourn the Prince of Fire as many did not know the exact details or who was at the battle. The Firelord took a moment of as he started to cry knowing very well from the Sages reports what came next. As Toph came out to the Balcony to console her old friend, the grand lotus regained his posture and told the rest of Zuko's death.

"Seeing that the object of her aim was not himself, Prince Zuko, leapt in front of the young Waterbending Princess taking the bolt straight to the heart and only after Katara restrained Azula was it too late to revive the fallen Zuko". In between tears he continued. "Thus this is why we have gathered here this evening to not only mourn but to celebrate the life that was Zuko's. Master Firebender, Prince of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne but more importantly _my second son"_.

After Those three words Avatar Aang and Jeong Jeong set fire to the coffin of the Honourable Prince and as Iroh wept he started to slowly and softly sing:

_"Leaves from the vine  
Falling so slow_

Like tiny, fragile shells  
Drifting in the foam.

Little soldier boy,  
come marching home.

Brave soldier boy,  
Comes marching home."

**Please review**


End file.
